1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for determining an orientation of a body and, in particular, to a device and method for transferring an orientation and/or distance from one body to another body using a battery powered GPS/INS (Global Positioning Satellite/Inertial Navigation System) with an RF (Radio Frequency) interface or an integral display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various bodies and devices may need to be placed into a known or defined position and/or orientation. Navigation systems have been used to bore-sight an object to a known position. Navigation systems are generally bore-sighted by positioning the body of the navigation system at a predetermined position and orientation and then setting the sensed position to a predetermined setting. For example, aircraft equipment must be positioned in not only a predetermined horizontal position, but also positioned in a predetermined vertical angular position relative to other equipment on or to the aircraft axes.
It is known to calibrate the position or orientation of, for example, aiming sights for artillery, such as tank cannons, to the position of the cannon. This calibration is performed by bore-sighting apparatus, which utilize an optical apparatus mounted into the barrel of the cannon to view a target that is also being viewed in the artillery sight.
Another application of a bore-sighting apparatus is to orient items of equipment with respect to one another within the aircraft.